


Burgundy Splash

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Family Issues, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Self-Destruction, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violent Thoughts, anger issues, character is kind of batshit, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: If the people of Burgundy saw the viscounty's scion smashing vases and furniture, each worth more than everything they've ever owned combined, they'd riot in the streets and storm the manor.She thought about how wonderful that would be.
Kudos: 2





	Burgundy Splash

If the people of Burgundy saw the viscounty's scion smashing vases and furniture, each worth more than everything they've ever owned combined, they'd riot in the streets and storm the manor. 

She thought about how wonderful that would be.

\---

A major Crest was all that she needed to command the full attention, investment, and commitment of everyone and everything around her.

In order to become the best, she had to have only the best.

They hovered around her at all times, and attended to her needs before she even asked for it. 

\---

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Arabella Celestine Burgundy. I hope there will be a next time."

Higher nobles in the Alliance were eager to marry their Crestless children to the small but prosperous viscounty with a charismatic scion, who was sure to gain more political prominence when she inherited the title.

The suitors left charmed, more often than not, and the look on their faces said, perhaps this arranged marriage thing isn't so bad. 

If she smashed their skulls like fine chinas, it would cause a massive, delightfully fucked scandal she'd never recover from. 

\---

"My name is Benedict Cecilio Albany."

The barony of Albany was on a decline, so she wouldn't actually have married him-- but their houses were traditionally close allies, so she got a customary pity-meeting with its Crestless scion.

"It would be...a great honor if you considered me. I will do anything to support your endeavors, no matter what it is."

Of all the people who sucked up to her, he was the only one who shook with self-hatred at what he was doing. 

She immediately decided that she liked him. 

\---

Her parents sent her to Officer's Academy with massive luggage bags full of luxuries, in order to ensure she had absolutely no problems while away from home. 

Upon arrival, she dragged them out to a nearby forest and smashed everything in it. 

\---

She discovered new things at the Academy, like that she had an unexpected talent in white magic, or that the future leadership of Alliance was more unstable than she thought, if House Riegan had to take in a distant relative from an offshoot house to continue their line. 

No way House Gloucester would let that go unchallenged.

What the chances of a succession crisis occuring and throwing all of Leicester into chaos?

She hoped it was high. 

\---

During the day, she dutifully fostered friendly relations with other nobles at the Academy and wrote to her parents about it, so that they'd know her future was building up to be just as bright as they'd hoped. 

At night, she found Benedict, breaking down in his room after grovelling at other nobles' feet, and took him to the taverns where she'd stirr shit and start fights. 

Between clashing fists and bottles and relishing every hit, both thrown and taken, she hoped the people there would recognize her and ruin everything she had to uphold. 

\---

If someone viewed status and wealth and luxury as constraints while romanticizing a so-called carefree, wandering lifestyle with few belongings, they were probably an ungrateful, spoiled little bitch who knew nothing about the world. 

In reality, living hand to mouth without a safety net made people anxious and desperate-- to eat, to survive, to see another day. 

Thankfully, she didn't care about survival. 

She only cared about the million fireworks exploding in her head when she ripped, burnt, and smashed the endless waves of letters and expensive goods her parents kept sending. 

\---

The Empire declared war, and her heart nearly raced out of her chest. 

"What are you going to do, Arabella...?"

Benedict was already stressed and nervous about what faction he would have to grovel to. 

"I suppose I could go back. Help my parents and do my best to keep the territory stable, inherit my title, take on important roles."

She looked at the letter she was writing. 

"Or I can run away, become a lowlife, and live like shit before dying a meaningless death nobody gives a fuck about."

Picking up a hand axe, she slammed it down onto the desk, straight through the letter. 

"Wanna join?"

\---

They left before dawn with their weapons and little else.

Her head and chest burst into euphoric white light while House Burgundy's future shattered into sparkling shards like the precious crystal chalices she used to destroy.

She imagined those shards mercilessly shredding the years of dedication and investment everyone put into her, and laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> And suddenly, I have OC brainworms. 
> 
> At first I just wanted to make some headcanons about minor noble houses in the Leicester Alliance that continued the King Lear naming scheme, then this happened.


End file.
